Может, повторим?
by Krif
Summary: Многие видели их и невольно удивлялись. Чему? Может выражению глаз парня, с откровенной заботой смотрящего на такого снисходительного загорелого мужчину... А может просто мало кто видел парня с такими длинными волосами, частично собранными в высокий пучок... Но рассмотрим поближе...


— Хаку, точно ничего не будешь? — раскрасневшись от алкоголя, спросил широкоплечий загорелый мужчина, смотря на бледного спутника сквозь дымовой туман.

Они были в клубе, в тёмном уголке подальше от танцпола. Лёгкий, пошлый розоватый свет пронизывал всё окружение. Вдалеке танцевали пьяные парочки, трезвые одиночки и множество запутавшихся в себе людей. Казалось, будто вся эта разнопёрая толпа сходила с ума в бешеном ритме танца. Забуза взял бутылку с сакэ, лениво и, при этом, вопросительно посмотрел на парня. Тот слегка сонно кивнул. Мужчина налил во второй стаканчик прозрачную жидкость.

Они сидели тут уже час. Забуза сам не знал зачем, просто хотелось напиться. Бывает такой момент, когда всё достаёт, и душу начинает разъедать непонятная печаль и скука. Момочи сегодня провёл сделку, которая принесла ему немало денег. Он работал риэлтором, Хаку же учился и работал в кафе на полставки — так и жили.

Через полчаса, заметив на почти детском лице усталость, Забуза встал, пьяно промычав:

— Пойдём домой…

Хаку и Забуза шли, блаженно рассекая свежий неподвижный ночной воздух. Темнота окутывала их, уничтожая смысл красок и погружая сознание в сладкую дрёму. Было лето. Тихий шёпот высокой травы в парке и стрекотание сверчков создавали мягкую колыбельную. На тёмно-синем небе стояли неподвижные светлые облака.

Юки снова смотрел на мужчину. Иногда, он ненавидел себя за глупость. Они с Забузой вместе с детства Хаку, а он всё не может привыкнуть к этому грубому на вид, но по-отцовски любящему парня мужчине. Каждый раз, когда Хаку думал о нём, его охватывало странное чувство, будто он не знает этого человека. И парень так яро хотел узнать его, думал о мужчине, что ему казалось, будто он влюбился в Забузу. Но при этом, чувство это не было похоже на любовь: без похоти, не заставляющее ревновать, но зажигающее взрывчатку с надписью «интерес». Ему хотелось заполнить пустоту разговоров, зашедших в тупик молчания, осмыслить многие взгляды. Хотелось, наверное, просто подружиться…

Уже три года Хаку томился от этого чувства, храня молчание, размышляя. Он будто боялся, что узнав получше этого человека, он нырнёт в глубокую яму. Боялся, что интерес перерастёт во что-то большее. И сейчас этой тихой летней ночью, смотря на звёзды, Хаку думал уже, что все предостережения ничтожны, а терпение его истрёпано. Он хотел, мечтал, ему была интересна реакция мужчины на глупое, мутное признание и одновременно парень боялся её. Нет, это не было признанием в любви, скорее дерзкое: «Эй, хватит молчать, отстраняться, давай уже общаться как друзья!»

Для Забузы столько алкоголя было многовато… Об этом думал парень, кряхтя под весом уснувшего мужчины и пытаясь открыть непослушными руками дверь. Когда та поддалась, Хаку еле-еле повалил Момочи на кровать и пошёл в ванную.

Парень стоял под холодными струями, мутными от алкоголя глазами смотря в зеркало перед собой и прислушиваясь к шуму воды. Кожа покрылась мурашками от холода, а зубы начинали стучать. Тем не менее, Хаку продолжал так стоять, освежая вместе с телом и разум. Он любил наблюдать за тем, как его существо очищается от пелены, навеянной алкоголем. Как глаза проясняются, а мысли снова начинают течь расторопно. Парень будто наблюдал, как совсем чужой человек в отражении постепенно становится давно знакомым, родным…

Спустя пятнадцать минут парень выключил воду, надел те же джинсы, послав к чёрту болтавшийся на талии ремень, и футболку. Пойдя в единственную комнату, тихо, чтобы не разбудить мужчину, он с ногами залез на край кровати у окна и начал сушить волосы, промокая их полотенцем.

Они жили в съёмной квартире, часто переезжали, поэтому Хаку учился больше сам, чем в школе. Друзей тоже не было возможности завести, однако парень не парился по этому поводу. Он по характеру классический одиночка.

За окном было пустынно. Пара тёмно-зелёных деревьев, узкий, но без единой выбоины тротуар, забор и куча домов, стоящих очень близко друг к другу. Казалось даже, что они сливались и образовывали один огромный центр, в котором жило много разных, чаще одиноких и брошенных людей. В свете единственного фонаря, облепленного рекламой, за тридцать минут прошёл только один человек. Это был молодой мужчина, по виду, пьяный. Хаку заинтересованно уставился на то, как незнакомец запнулся и распластался на тротуаре перед фонарём. Коричневый плащ смялся, сумка выпала из рук. Через минуту мужчина поднялся и, сильно шатаясь, побрёл до конца улицы, где повернул направо.

Хаку улыбнулся, посчитав забавными пьяных людей, а затем развернулся к Забузе. Тот уже начинал ворочаться — после пьянки он всегда спал часик, а потом просыпался. Однако лицо мужчины выражало полное спокойствие. Таким Момочи не увидеть днём. Юки подполз ближе и с интересом уставился на это загорелое, гладкое, без единой старческой морщины лицо. Парень не знал, сколько лет мужчине. Да, как бы глупо это не звучало, Хаку этого не знал: он никогда не спрашивал прямым текстом, а на намёки Забуза отвечал уклончиво, хмурив брови.

Хаку любовался этим лицом, не думая ни о чём. Редко получается так, что мысли замирают и не жужжат в голове, словно надоедливые мухи. Это ощущение тишины окрашивает каждое движение, вдох, мысль особыми красками, запоминающимися надолго. Тёмные ресницы спящего дрожали, но всё лицо было неподвижно: мускулы щёк, скул, подбородок, губы…

Парень смотрел на губы мужчины. Им овладело желание прикоснуться к ним. Это желание также вызвало страх разоблачения глубоко в душе и выброс адреналина. Хаку нежно и коротко, чтобы не разбудить, прижался к губам Забузы своими. Он не понимал, зачем он сделал это, просто было интересно.

Нет, это странное чувство было больше, чем интерес: некая шалость, как бывает в детстве, когда ты хочешь что-то сделать, но сознание понимает опасность этого действия. Хаку отстранился так, что между ним и лицом мужчины оставалось пару сантиметров. Мысли отсутствовали и голова пульсировала. Он чувствовал лёгкое дыхание и сам старался не дышать. Через пару секунд парень поцеловал эти губы снова, теперь словно смакуя их, пробуя на вкус.

Юки чувствовал, что его лицо пылает. Что-то яро билось о грудную стенку. Вдруг дыхание Забузы сбилось, но парень этого не заметил. Мужчина сонно ответил на поцелуй. Хаку за долю секунды отскочил от него на метр и чуть не упал с кровати. Он изумлённо смотрел на Забузу, а его нос и щёки были красными, как помидор. Когда же мужчина в недоумении посмотрел на Хаку, всё лицо парня побагровело, а взгляд потупился и уставился куда-то вниз на покрывало, которое он начал мять в руках.

— Хаку? — оторопелый Забуза смотрел на готового сквозь землю провалиться парня. Услышав своё имя, тот слегка пригнул голову к плечам, словно боялся удара.

— Прости…

Глаза Хаку не находили себе места, он хотел быстро убежать куда-нибудь. Юки начал поспешно собирать, не успевшие высохнуть, волосы в подобие пучка, пропуская пряди и чертыхаясь. Сердце мужчины пропустило удар. Момочи приблизился к замеревшему на мгновение парню и проскользил ладонью по его щеке, заставив поднять голову. В тёмных глазах Хаку смешались смущение, удивление и, даже слабый страх. Но, когда парень увидел в глазах мужчины помимо изумления, робкую нежность, а также отсутствие отвращения и гнева, страх его исчез. Забуза медленно приблизился к лицу Хаку, смотря то в глаза и читая эмоции, то на нежные, словно лепестки роз, губы. Юки не мог пошевелиться, он чувствовал свой пульс всем телом, которое, казалось, горело. Пара мучительных секунд, и губы их соприкоснулись.

Робкие движения мужчины, будто спрашивающие разрешения, встретив ответную реакцию, осмелели. Парень зарылся рукой в короткие волосы Забузы. Тот же подался вперёд, заставляя Хаку наклониться назад, одновременно положив руку на его бедро, отчего парень слегка вздрогнул. А затем и вовсе положил того на кровать.

В голове у Юки метались куча мыслей, лицо не переставало пылать. Всё летело так быстро, что Хаку не мог собраться. Он хотел этих поцелуев, прикосновений, но он понимал, что мужчина пьян, и потом получится скверная ситуация. Ещё Хаку боялся. Страх сковывал его.

Забуза много раз думал об этих странных взглядах, начавшихся с тринадцатилетия парня. Он хотел быть отцом для него, воспитывать этого найдёныша, но невинные глазки, искренние слова маленького чуда не могли оставить его равнодушным. Фразы улыбчивого, грязненького сиротки: «Дяденька, а у вас такие же глаза, как и у меня», «Я Хаку Юки, приятно познакомиться», вся эта забота, нежное «Папа» и миллионы разных взглядов, схожих неимоверной нежностью и верностью в глазах. Мужчина, к своему стыду, чувствовал влечение к Хаку, отчего старался меньше с ним общаться. Он думал, что это пройдёт. Но после такого вот поцелуя, мужчина сорвался. Забуза не мог остановиться, и его терзала мысль об утрате доверия парня. Мужчина очень хотел прерваться, спросить, объясниться, но не мог.

Хаку судорожно, словно ухватывался за тонкую нить спасения, обнимал Забузу. Тот же залез парню под футболку, начав поглаживать спину. Юки громко дышал в шею мужчине, лаская теплом загорелую кожу, отчего того накрывала волна возбуждения. Парень решил насладиться всей этой неосторожностью с алкоголем, движениями и взглядами: всё равно, что будет утром. От ласк мужчины, он едва слышно стонал, скорее, резко выдыхал и вдыхал воздух, будто разучился дышать.

— Забуза, — полушёпотом позвал Хаку.

Тот с трудом оторвался от желанного тела и заглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо. Парень выбрался из цепких рук мужчины и сел перед ним, уставившись в лицо:

— Ты пьян, — как бы невзначай заметил он, а грусть в голосе скрывалась за невосстановленным дыханием. Хаку нежно погладил щеку Забузы, с умилением смотря в мутноватые глаза, ему хотелось услышать, что скажет мужчина, сделать хоть один шаг к тяжёлому объяснению.

— Пьяно моё тело, а разум трезв, как никогда, — низкий голос предательски хрипел. Мужчина был рад, что парень остановил его, и он старался держать себя в руках.

— А вот у меня совершенно наоборот: я пьян тобой, Забуза, — Хаку обнял собеседника, уткнувшись ему в грудь и этим пытаясь скрыть горевшее лицо.

— Не говори так, — мужчина не хотел лишать парня будущего, — У тебя ведь вся жизнь впереди, — он опустил руки и смотрел на выросшего мальчика, и казалось, ещё совсем недавно он нашёл его на улице, дрожащего от холода, голодного.

Парень при этих словах сжал футболку на мужчине, ещё сильней прижавшись, требуя, не отпуская. От этого жеста Забуза сдался: так долго он терпел. Момочи обнял Хаку, подняв его выше, и в самое ухо прошептал: «Тогда помни, что бы мы не чувствовали, это просто влечение».

Хаку сейчас готов был согласиться с Забузой, лишь бы тот продолжил обнимать парня и ласкать его тело губами, подушечками пальцев. Он тихо кивнул и шаловливо прильнул губами к смуглой мочке уха, куснув, а затем пососав её. Мужчина отстранился только за тем, чтобы коротко куснуть губы парня и стянуть с него футболку. Избавившись от вещи, Хаку впился поцелуем в казавшиеся ему сладкими губы, руками пытаясь поднять футболку Забузы. Тот помог.

Момочи уронил парня на подушки, грея его тело поцелуями и мимолётными прикосновениями. Хаку тоже скользил руками по массивному, накачанному телу мужчины, а затем решительно потёрся бедром о выпирающую в штанах плоть, игриво улыбаясь при виде блеска в серых глазах.

Ласки, поцелуи, страстные прикосновения захватывали их, приближая к неизбежному. Избавившись от одежды полностью, они как можно ближе прижимались друг к другу, пытаясь, стать одним целым, слиться, объединиться, наконец. Забуза нежно стянул резинку с растрепавшегося пучка парня, который лежал на нём, и растормошил длинные волосы. Хаку смущённо улыбнулся сквозь пелену возбуждения и тихо, почти шёпотом простонал:

— Забуза, я больше не могу, — и потёрся членом о мужчину, размазывая смазку о чужое бедро.

Тот, приблизился к спинке кровати и полулёг, усадив парня к себе на бёдра.

— Возьми меня за плечи, — Забуза протянул руку к губам Хаку, надавливая на них и этим прося облизать, затем положил руки на белоснежные бёдра, скользя к узкому отверстию. Юки же робко и смущённо смотрел на мужчину, перебирая мышцы на его широких плечах. Через секунду в нём был уже один палец, нежно и медленно поглаживающий стенки прохода, а Забуза, и попросив расслабиться, втянул того в поцелуй.

Время от времени парень стонал сквозь поцелуй. Через полминуты добавился второй палец, вызвавший более острые ощущения для парня. Мужчина же пытался отвлечься от возбуждения, наливавшего горячей кровью его плоть и болезненно сжимавшего её, но участившиеся, более громкие стоны, уже в голос, молодой, нежный, ласкающий слух, подливали масла в огонь.

Хаку оторвался от губ Забузы и заметил в его глазах сильное возбуждение.

— Забуза, пожалуйста, войди в меня, — попросил парень, представляя, как долго мужчина уже терпит стояк. Тот затуманенным взглядом словно спросил: «Точно можно уже?» В ответ парень лишь потёрся о мужчину и вовлёк того в поцелуй, не удержав очередного стона. Скорее, даже не пытаясь это сделать.

Забуза вошёл, аккуратно и медленно, но чуть не кончил сразу же. Судорожный рывок, повлёк бы за собой ещё один и ещё, если бы не тихий вскрик Хаку, отрезвивший мужчину. Мышцы сжались, вызвав болезненный стон обоих. Момочи начал покрывать поцелуями сморщившееся лицо парня, его бледную шею, плечи.

— Прости, — голос Хаку звучал необычно, будто приглушённый.

— Это я виноват, не сдержался. Расслабься, — Забуза начал успокаивающе гладить прогнувшуюся спину, как вдруг увидел слёзы, скатывающиеся по бледным теперь щекам парня, — Ну-ну, не плачь, — мужчина крепко обнял Хаку, покрывая его плечи поцелуями, — Больно? — ответом послужил слабый кивок, — Хочешь, я выйду, — Момочи начал серьёзно беспокоиться о парне, но тот помотал головой, тихо сказав: «Сейчас пройдёт».

Забуза любовно смотрел на лицо, плечи, шею, медленно, не торопясь, одарял их поцелуями, руки бродили по спине, гладили длинные тёмные волосы, мужчина дотрагивался губами до покрасневших от слёз глаз, пересохших губ, зарываясь в лес волос, массажируя голову. А Хаку с каждым поцелуем, прикосновением всё больше отвлекался от боли.

Утерянное возбуждение тотчас вернулось к Забузе, когда Хаку решительно подался на член мужчины. Парень робко улыбнулся, снова опершись на широкие плечи, а Момочи начал медленно двигать бёдрами, насаживая на себя Хаку, держа его за талию и роняя редкие басистые стоны в покрасневшую от засосов шею. Парень же на звуки не скупился: он прерывисто дышал, стонал в голос, сглатывал, произносил имя возлюбленного, томно вздыхал.

Они оба закрыли глаза, обнявшись, общались звуками и дыханием, читали признания по прикосновениям. Оба уже понимали, что это не просто «влечение», а нечто большее.

— Быстрее… Пожалуйста, быстрее…

Темп ускорился и вскоре стал бешеным, стоны Хаку поднялись на тон выше, Забузы же наоборот, превратились в рык. Резкие, обрывчатые движения вызывали яркие пятна в глазах, казалось, сердце замирало, а ком внизу живота то отпускал, вызывая волны наслаждения по всему телу, то вновь возвращался, томя новым возбуждением.

Забуза обрывками видел раскрепощённое тело, знакомое девять лет, но не представлявшееся в таком виде, ни разу за это время.

Развязка была близка.

Мужчина агрессивно, как бывает в приливе страсти, схватил член Хаку и начал неловко мять его в руке: мешало дёрганое чувство удовлетворения, мелькавшее внизу живота и забиравшая власть над телом, делая конечности непослушными.

Парень вдыхал и выдыхал воздух полной грудью, тянув продолжительные стоны, настолько искренние, а потому и возбуждающие, что Забуза сделав несколько рывков, кончил в горячее нутро, которое тут же сжалось в оргазме, а слегка белёсая сперма пролилась на живот мужчины. Хаку выгнулся в экстазе, ловя ртом воздух, а затем упал на широкую грудь Забузы.

Тот, отдышавшись, повернулся на бок, тихо уложив засыпающего парня на подушку и прикрыв одеялом.

Забуза сидел, скрестив ноги на кровати, перед ним Хаку, смотрящий в окно. Мужчина в одних штанах и с мокрым полотенцем на голове, — он сходил в душ, — неумело держал пряди густых тёмных волос, соображая, как бы их собрать в пучок. Робкий рассвет окрашивал облака в нежные цвета: желтоватый, персиково-оранжевый, лиловый, алый. Тишина не звенящая, а тихая и мирная. Река их отношений вошла в нужное русло.

— Забуза, это ведь было большим, чем просто влечение, — тихо сказал Хаку. Интерес градировал в укрепившуюся до конца привязанность, он упал в яму. Хотя, по-японски произношение «яма» соответствует значению «гора»…

Мужчина чмокнул его в шею ниже уха, отчего парень слегка развернулся, мигом разрушив хилое сооружение на своей голове, и обнял того за шею одной рукой, облокотившись спиной об обнажённую грудь. Он потянулся вверх за поцелуем, означавшим установку штиля на побережье. Забуза лишь хитро ухмыльнулся:

— Может, повторим как-нибудь?

— Обязательно…

За окном взошло алое, сонное солнце, окрасив ярким светом мир, а вместе с ним и странную пару: бледного, счастливого паренька лет шестнадцати, и обнимающего его улыбающегося мужчину…


End file.
